


Unlikely Allies

by Severina



Category: Dawn of the Dead (2004)
Genre: comm: talking_muses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny thing. The person that means the most to me is the same person who tried to kill me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Allies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's "talking_muses" community  
> Prompt: Who means the most to you?

Funny thing. The person that means the most to me is the same person who tried to kill me.

Yeah. Maybe not so funny.

It’s not like CJ held a gun to my head or a knife to my throat. But he tried to prevent us from getting into the mall. Tried to leave us outside with those things.

Now… he’s the one who sits next to me every night at dinner. He finds me on the roof, throws himself down in a lawn chair beside me, and makes me take 6-month-old _Cosmo_ quizzes... and when he rolls his eyes at my responses, I find myself smiling. He knows that I like my coffee strong. He hoards the _Sweet N Low_ packets just for me. He slouches in one of the chairs at _Book Mark_ and I curl on the sofa and we read in silence, and it feels like peace and warmth and...

I think he’s the only one who listens to me. Who really listens.

He makes me laugh.

He makes me forget.


End file.
